Nicely Played
by AliasSpyCrazy
Summary: In which Jade lost the bet and Tori is having way too much fun getting her prize. JORI. Set after Prome Wrecker


Don't know what I'm doing, just felt inspired to write this lame thing. Don't hate me 'cause it sucks ok. Hah! I just didn't like how all the **Prome Wrecker** stories make Jade seem like a helpless little victim. Soo, since I was bored, these thoughts here wouldn't leave me alone and here is the result. Personally I think it blows…big chunks too.

**Disclaimer: Ugh, must we do this every time? I don't own Victorious or any of its characters; they're all Nickelodeons and that genius Dan guy…what's his name? Ok, now tha****t I've said all that…onto to the fun stuff…**

"Gotta say Vega, not bad."

"Jesus!" I turn around startled. I was about to turn the light on in my room when her voice interrupted me, making me jump out of my skin…well you know what I mean.

"How do you keep sneaking in, in here?" I ask, deciding to leave to light off and walk over to her as she lay on my bed. Her green dress looking almost black in the dark and I noticed her studded eyebrow go up, the small light from outside the window making it shine.

"Like it's really that hard."

I fight the small smirk that's trying to make its way to my face as I sit besides her. "Well, I'll make sure to let me dad know his security system sucks."

"You do that" She says, looking straight into my eyes. I feel my breath hitch, I can never get used to those intense eyes and the way they make me feel.

"What are you doing here, Jade?" I ask her, searching her eyes, feeling as my eyes are pulled down to look at her mouth, those amazing pouty lips and back to her powerful colored eyes.

"You played it well."

And I know what she's talking about, but that doesn't mean I'm about to give her the easy way out.

"Played what well?" I ask, tilting my head, as if I had no clue what she meant.

Narrowing her eyes, but almost smiling she simply says "I think I'm finally rubbing off on you, Vega"

And this time I laugh. No longer able to hold it in. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Prom Queen, really?" She smirks, albeit a very small one, but one nonetheless.

I feel myself smile big and proud. "Did you enjoy your dance with your King Diaper Guy?" I tease, finally leaning in and laying down besides her. Placing my elbow on the bed and my head resting on my hand, I didn't want to lose sight of her.

"Ugh, that was so disturbing, even for me"

I laugh. "I thought it was pretty funny"

"You would, you witch! I can't believe you did that"

Had she said that to anyone else, they probably would have been ready to sprint off, fearing Jade West was going to unleash her wrath upon them. But then again, I'm not anyone else.

"Hey, we did say no holding back. And don't act all innocent, I still can't believe you made that freaky video! Now _**that**_ was disturbing" I almost shudder remembering those images.

"Oh, I know"

I smirk as I see her gloat with pride "You're something else, Jade"

"You're barely _now_ figuring that out, Vega?" She leans closer to me, raising that famous eyebrow.

"So," I say, changing direction of the conversation "I do believe you owe me something" It wasn't everyday that I had something over Jade West.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Now she tries to play dumb.

But there is no way I, Tori Vega, am going to let this pass by. I have finally beaten Jade at her own game and I want my reward.

I sit up and straddle her waist; having to pull up my pink dress to achieve this. "Oh, but I think you do, Jade"

I stare at those ocean colored eyes, see the small light reflect upon them. They are always so deep, so full of emotions, they literally suck me in. Her beautiful face, her long black hair, those amazing colored streaks, all of her is literally addicting and I will never stop being amazed by her beauty.

She places her hands on my hips, trying to fight the smile reaching her eyes. "No Vega, I don't know"

"I think _you_ owe little 'ol _me _a little something, missy" I say pointing to her, my face inching closer and closer to her own.

Is it weird to think it's so sexy when she looks into my eyes, only to be drawn to my lips as I lick them, and see those same eyes grow and twinkle with something new, something raw, something real?

"Nope, nothing comes to mind"

"Hmm, are you sure you don't know anything?" I whisper as my lips are almost on hers. I can softly feel her breath on me.

"No" Is her husky reply.

I scoot back, look at her and smile, "Awe that's too bad then" and I make my way to move off of her; never letting go of the teasing smile off my face.

Jade looks lost for a second or two before she comes after me. "You're a tease, Vega. Where the hell do you think you're going huh?" She gets on top of me and pins me to the bed.

"Well, since you don't know what I was talking about, I was going to go get ready for bed"

She stares at me, this time finally letting her smile shine. "You really have hung out around me too much"

Jade grips my hands above my head, leans in and kisses me hard. I respond just as eagerly. Wanting nothing more than to taste her for the past few hours.

I feel her grip lessen and she then backs away, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Ugh, you always play so unfair" I pout, causing her to smirk.

"Well, it's what I do best" She says, leaning in and giving my lips a soft lick before this time really getting off of me and laying on the side of the bed.

I can't fight the goofy smile as we both stare and look up to the dark ceiling.

"Well, I say you give me my reward Jade. Bet was, whoever lost this would have to do what the other requested. And I won. My Prome was awesome and you couldn't wreck it, so come on, gimme, gimme!"

"Ugh, FINE!" She gets up and slowly turns on my desk lamp so just the right amount of lighting is in the room. I scoot back until I am resting against the headboard of the bed, waiting anxiously for what was to come.

"Stop that stupid smile though, Vega"

And I can't help but to laugh, "Ok, Ok, Now get on with it"

She stands in front of the bed and clears her throat. "I swear if you tell _anyone _about this and you're dead, got it?"

"Yep, got it!" I just wanted to see Jade do this.

She puts on hand on her hip, the other up, looks at me and I bet she isn't thinking nice thoughts.

"Damn it Vega, I can't believe I'm doing this for you"

I laugh, "And I feel very special, now come on, you lost! My turn to be on top, so get on with it"

"Oh we'll see who's on top of whom in a bit" She mumbles and I grin at her even more.

I hear and see Jade take in a deep breath as she begins,

"I'm a little teapot, short and stouts

Here is my handle, here is my spout

When I get all steamed up, I just shout

Tip me over and pour me out.

I'm a very special pot, its true

Here's an example of what I can do

I can turn my handle into a spout

Tip me over and pour me out. "

By the time she got to that last word I couldn't keep my laughter contained. I laughed, and laughed, feeling my belly ache and my muscles clench. It was just so hilarious watching the evil, fearful, mean Jade West sing and dance to I'm a little teapot.

She jumps on the bed and on top of me, "You're a bitch, Vega, stop laughing"

Her supposedly anger only fueled me more. "Ok Ok!" I tried to calm down, taking deep breaths.

But in the end, she just joins my laughter. Knowing she was never really mad to begin with.

After a while and finally calming down, we simply lay in bed, me resting my head on her chest. Just contently listening to her heart beat.

I'm almost drifting off, having in the back of my mind that I still have to take off this damn dress and get ready for bed and also wondering if Jade wants to borrow some pajamas. But the thing that comes out instead is

"Hey, "I say lifting my head to look into her eyes "How the hell _did_ you get that shrimp into my dress?" I ask, truly intrigued.

Jade smiles, looks at my chest then back to my eyes "That's for me to know and you to figure out" And she winks.

I smile and shake me head. Some things are better left unknown.

**END!**

**Ok, don't hate me. That was it. It's purely nothing, simple mumbo jumbo all piled together to supposedly write something, to pass up the time. LOL.**

**But go ahead and feel free to write any reviews, whether it sucked like I know it did, or whether you liked it, which would be like totally cool with me too. **

**So**

**Hit**

**The**

**Pretty**

**Review**

**Button **


End file.
